Fangzahn - Der alte Mann, die alte Mühle
thumb|120px|right|Seite 30 thumb|120px|right|Seite 31 thumb|120px|right|Seite 32 thumb|120px|right|Seite 33 Janny Timm präsentiert mit Fangzahn ein Abenteuer in der World of Darkness. Dies ist das fünfte Kapitel. Quelltext *Einleitung *Kapitel 1: Wo man singt... *Kapitel 2: Von Prinzen und... *Kapitel 3: Die Band... die Band! *Kapitel 4: Kumm bi de Nacht *Kapitel 5: Der alte Mann, die alte Mühle *Kapitel 6: Dramatis Personae Der alte Mann, die alte Mühle Wenn sich die Gruppe während der Schlägerei durch nichts weiter als Feigheit oder verpatzte Würfe ausgezeichnet hat, wird sie natürlich nicht von Nick eingeladen und ist der Lösung des Abenteuers auch nicht näher gekommen. Wenn trotzdem ein guter Kontakt zu Atze und Tuborg besteht, können diese brauchbare Informationen geben. Ihnen ist nämlich in Bezug auf die Gruppe etwas aufgefallen: Ray sei nämlich vor dem gestrigen Auftritt allein mit dem Tourbus weggefahren und etwa eine halbe Stunde weggeblieben. Als er wiederkam, war die Unterseite des Chassis mit kleiiger schwarzer Erde bespritzt gewesen, wie man sie lediglich in den Kögen findet, den küstennahen inländischen Landstrichen, gleich hinter dem Deich. Das sei schon recht seltsam; denn was sollte ein Städter nachts da draußen zu suchen haben? Vielleicht fährt er ja vor dem Auftritt heute Abend wieder? Etwas direkter läuft der Informationsfluß, wenn die Spieler in den Bus geladen werden (siehe Ende Teil 4). Nick stellt sich als sehr umgänglicher, freundlicher Typ heraus. Allerdings liegen schwach die schwarzen Schlieren der Diablerie über seiner Aura. Gleichzeitig glitzern in ihr aber auch kleine leuchtende Blitze hier und da auf. Nick scheint noch nicht sehr alt zu sein, trotzdem ist er mächtiger als die gesamte Gruppe (schon aus Absicherung gegen schnelle Lösungen). Ihn scheint die Camarilla nicht weiter zu interessieren, Prinzen schon gar nicht; weshalb er sich entschlossen hat, ein Wandererdasein außerhalb jeglicher Vampirgesellschaft zu leben. Er und Ray haben sich zusammengetan, da sie hierin sehr ähnlich denken. Spricht die Gruppe ihn auf das Artefakt an, wird er sehr direkt: "Hat der Spiegelmann Euch geschickt?" Nick kennt den rätselhaften Auftraggeber anscheinend sehr genau und kann ihn auch beschreiben. "Das Schwert ist gut verborgen", hier ein schneller Blick zu Ray, "und er und seine Auftraggeber dürfen es nie bekommen." Weitere klare Aussagen darüber sind ihm jedoch nicht zu entlocken. Tja und jetzt muß sich die Band schließlich auf den Auftritt vorbereiten. Die Musiker streben also auf die Bühne zum Soundcheck. Hat sich für Nick aus dem Gespräch ergeben, daß es sich bei der Gruppe nicht um der Camarilla treue Vampire handelt, die ihm Schwierigkeiten machen werden, lädt er sie ein zu bleiben. Andernfalls müssen sie "leider draußen bleiben". Mit den ersten Klängen der Instrumente füllt sich das Lokal wieder mit dem gestrigen Publikum. Dem aufmerksamen Spieler fällt auf, daß Ray sich entfernt, in den Tourbus steigt und gleich darauf anfährt. Nun ist natürlich schnelles Handeln gefragt: Hat die Party ein Auto, schließt man ein Motorrad kurz, folgt man per Fahrrad? Ray fährt nicht besonders eilig in westliche Richtung aus Meldorf heraus, und schon nach wenigen Minuten befinden er und hoffentlich auch die Spieler sich im weiten Dithmarscher Flachland. Er behält diese Richtung etwa zehn Minuten bei und fährt dann von der Straße auf einen ungepflasterten Feldweg. Am Ende dieses Weges steht eine aufgegebene Mühle ohne Flügel. Durch die Fenster im Backsteinfundament dringt oranges Licht. (Übrigens das einzige Licht hier draußen, oder glaubt jemand an Straßenbeleuchtung?) Nach einiger Zeit verlassen zwei Gestalten die Mühle und wandern plaudernd in Richtung Deich, von dem das Rauschen des Meeres herüber dröhnt. Ray ist in Begleitung eines älteren Mannes mit altertümlichem Backenbart und ebenso unmoderner Kleidung. Die Aura des Mannes zeigt sein Vampirtum an. Ganz clevere Spieler können sogar erschließen, daß es sich um einen Toreador handelt. Natürlich erst nachdem sie einen Blick auf das Türschild geworfen haben: 450px Jenssen und Ray entfernen sich entschieden in Richtung Wasser. Wer ihnen folgen will, wird feststellen, daß sie ein wenig auf dem Deich stehen und über vergangene Jahrhunderte plaudern, bis sie nach 15 Minuten wieder zurückkehren. Forschungswütige und altgediente Spieler werden diese Gelegenheit natürlich nutzen, in die Mühle einzudringen. Der hohe, runde Innenraum hat etwa zehn Meter Durchmesser. An der Wand läuft eine geländerlose Treppe entlang, die zu einer Balustrade führt, die in vier Metern Höhe dicht unter der Decke entlangläuft. Bei sechs Meter Raumhöhe ergibt sich natürlich eine Menge Platz für die vielen vielen Bilder, die, obwohl unterschiedlichsten Formats, alle nur das eine verkünden: Die helleuchtende Schönheit eines Dithmarscher Sommertages mit viel Sonnenschein, in Öl. Schwärmerische Spieler werden sich von der Pracht dieser Bilder sicher fesseln lassen. Das Schaffen Jenssens scheint sich auf die Darstellung des Sonnenscheins zu konzentrieren. Die tiefe Tragik eines Künstlers, der vom Inhalt seiner Kunst so grundsätzlich getrennt existieren muß, sollte nicht nur Toreadoren klar werden. Der Raum selbst enthält etliche Staffeleien, Schränkchen voller Ölfarbe und Pinsel sowie Terpentinflaschen und sogar einen Kleiderschrank. Ein Bett scheint Johann C. Jenssen nicht nötig zu haben. Im Kleiderschrank hängen ausschließlich altertümliche Kleidungsstücke. An der Innenwand lehnt ein längerer in Brochattuch eingeschlagener Gegenstand. Nun hat man also das besagte Schwert in Händen. Bevor nun aber alles zu Ende ist, sollte doch noch einmal Jenssen auf der Bildfläche erscheinen, will sagen, in der Mühle; ob die Party nun das Schwert gefunden hat oder nicht. Das Aufheulen des Motors des Tourbusses kündigt zumindest Rays Rückkehr an, der jetzt wieder nach Meldorf aufbricht. Im selben Augenblick steht auch schon Jenssen in der Tür. Er ist ein sehr altes Kainskind und besitzt alle Fähigkeiten, die er braucht, um die Gruppe in Schach zu halten, wenn er angegriffen wird. Im Gespräch stellt er sich allerdings als freundlicher Herr heraus, der mit den Querelen der Clanpolitik nichts mehr zu tun haben will. Er ist der Erzeuger Rays. Wenn er auf das Schwert angesprochen wird, erzählt er, daß dies ein sehr mächtiges Artefakt sei. Er ist sogar bereit, das Schwert vorzuzeigen. Das Schwert ist ein schlichter Eineinhalbhänder mit geschwärzter Klinge, dessen Parierstange und Griff aus sechs sich gegenseitig umschlungen haltenden Schlangen besteht, deren Augen rote Rubine bilden. Je nachdem, wie sich die Party Jenssen gegenüber verhält, entscheidet er, sie gefangen zu setzen oder ziehen zu lassen. Es ist nicht vorgesehen, daß die Gruppe Jenssen überwältigt, da das Schwert nicht nur schweren Schaden zufügen, sondern auch noch magische Einflüsse abwehren kann. Außerdem führt der Maler die Waffe mit großer Effizienz. Gefangen oder frei, den Spielern bleibt nur eine Möglichkeit, an die Waffe zu kommen: Sie müssen mit Jenssen ins Gespräch kommen. Der Künstler findet nicht viele Gelegenheiten, seine Kunst zu erläutern (von Rays gelegentlichen Besuchen mal abgesehen) und ist sicherlich glücklich, diese Nacht zu künstlerischen Erläuterungen nutzen zu können. Wer auch immer auf die Idee kommt, Jenssen in eine tiefgehende Analyse seiner Obsession in Bezug auf die Sonne zu ziehen, ist auf dem richtigen Weg. Mit etwas Aufmunterung ist der alte Toreador dazu zu bewegen, sich am nächsten Morgen anzusehen, wie das, was er seit Jahrhunderten nur aus der Erinnerung heraus malt, tatsächlich aussieht. Beispiellos glücklich läuft die Geschichte für die Party, wenn die morgendlichen Sonnenstrahlen, aus dem Osten kommend, die norddeutsche Tiefebene durchfließend, nicht nur den Tau von den Wiesen pflücken, sondern auch die Gestalt Johann Christian Jenssens zu Asche verbrennen; Asche, die von Sehnsucht und Kompromißlosigkeit kündet. Auf die Augenblicke der Freude folgen jedoch unabänderlich die Momente der Entscheidungen. Ein entscheidender Moment wird der Augenblick sein, in dem die Party wählt: Rückkehr in den Schoß der Ordnung, zurück nach Hamburg, oder Anarchie und Freiheit und ein gutes Schwert anderswo? (Weiter geht es mit dem Kapitel Dramatis Personae). Janny Kategorie:Rollenspielabenteuer Kategorie:Janny Timm